


Slick

by maudes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mention of Knotting, My First Smut, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudes/pseuds/maudes
Summary: The Handmaid Draco/Hedwig goes into heat, much to the enjoyment of his Master Harry.OLD/RELATED TO 'Lucid' SERIES.





	Slick

His heat was always something looked upon with devastation, something to be scared of, not desire. When he presented as an omega, a pulse of fear came with it. The Dark Lord was at his highest, and there were plenty of Death Eaters who would love to get their hands on Draco. All of the Malfoys knew it - all of them were frightened by it. Before the Final Battle, Draco had drowned himself in suppressants of all kind, knowing the danger of all possibilities. But after becoming a hand-maid - a  _ slave _ , Draco knew the way his heat went wasn’t his choice. It was Master’s,  _ Alpha’s _ , and that knowledge shook him above all. 

 

Even more, so that it ended up being so soon.

 

Lips part in a soundless whine, those silver eyes widening in lust-dazed confusion. If asked how he got here, Draco would be unable to respond. For he had no clue how he ended up laid back on his red and gold sheets, corset undone and tossed in a far corner, and Harry fucking Potter between his parted legs. A light shine was cast on his sweat-slicked skin, early dawn able to be seen through the golden curtains. His fancy throw blanket at been tossed aside sometime during the night, when the omega tried so hard to fight his growing fever. 

 

A hand slides up his right thigh, causing something akin to a groan sound from his throat. 

 

“Hedwig,” Harry cooed out gently.  _ Alpha _ , his mind corrected quietly, hips jerking upward against his will. Perhaps if he was in his right mind, Draco would be pissed, but he wasn’t, and he got used to being named after a pet long ago. 

 

“Alpha…” He whined gently, watching through a hazy cloud as Harry kept his legs open with a single palm, shuffling up the length of his bed to lean over him, breath able to be felt over his neck. That damned collar having been undone sometime ago, revealing his claiming scar. A vicious appearing bite, the clear imprint of ravenous canines.

 

A swallowed moan sounded in his throat as a wet tongue slid over the length of his neck, tracing the bob of his throat as the quivering omega began to grind on his leg with need. “Alpha please,” Draco whined, hating himself inside for the defenselessness of his own condition.

 

“Hush,” another lick, gold-tinged green eyes peering up to watch Draco’s responses to the possessive treatment. His own expression blank,  “You’re mine.”

 

Draco begged to differ but at the moment, he just wanted Alpha to hurry up and  _ fuck _ him, and if agreeing to such a cocky response was the key, then he’d do it. It was an even easier decision when an insistent mouth began to nip, demanding he make his decision now. “Yess.. Yours. Please, Alpha I need-”

 

His cock is squeezed suddenly through cotton panties, causing hips to raise helplessly, a moan ripping itself from him unwillingly. Eyes water slightly, rutting senselessly against the warm palm that began massaging him sensually. It’s only made worse (or possibly  _ better _ ) when teeth began nipping, skipping the nibbling part altogether.  

 

There’s no kissing, no fond nuzzling, and perhaps it’s better that way, they can skip the part of fake adoration. Just rough treatment, and an omega receiving what he needs. 

 

“Aww, you’ve got your panties dirty,” Alpha murmured in amusement, canines bared slightly as he pulls away from the newly marked throat. The embarrassing part was how true it was. The cotton was tinted, soaked in slick and precum. But Draco can only groan in response, eyes fluttering closed, jaw clenched as he weakly tried to hold back whines.

 

It amused Alpha to no end, “don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” He commanded sharply, eyes narrowing in challenge as Draco turned his head away, the only form of defiance he could achieve.

 

The omegan instincts within Draco were crying out, desperately trying to make him obey. But he -  _ Hedwig _ had no intention of making this easy on his Alpha, despite the heavy flush that had overtaken him. This was against his will, a mere necessity caused by nature. 

 

That curious hand slips over the hem, grasping his hard cock mercilessly. A loud cry escaped, hips now moving of their own accord, lidded eyes watching Alpha as he began to pump the omega amusedly. Mocking, even when it was so clear Draco needed him.

 

“I might let you come if you obey me, but I want no further mistakes. Understood?” Alpha snarled out, a thumb tormenting the leaking head of Draco’s cock, making it twitch and drool within his unpleasant grasp. It still remained red and flush though, craving the abusive treatment, despite how appalled he’d be if in a normal mindset.

 

“Yes, yes. Please Alpha, breed me.” The omega wailed, unable to stop his hips from thrusting into Alpha’s warm hand. But it wasn’t his knot, not his mouth. It wasn’t what Draco really needed. The rational, human part of him wished Alpha would just leave him to handle his own heat, while the omegan side wanted him now - to be fucked into the mattress. It was confusing, and only caused more self-loathing to bubble up.

 

Alpha moves away, roughly turning the omega onto his stomach, silencing a whine with a sharp bite to the back of Draco’s neck, digging into those sensitive glands. Every touch was a harsh touch that left Draco trembling and panting, pushing back against the unyielding abuse.

 

A single hand came to entangle itself in Draco’s pale hair, that fell to his neck, pushing with force until the omega found himself pinned with carelessly. Adjusted until his pert ass was in the air, brushing against his Alpha’s crotch, thighs wet with slick that kept coming. He instinctively pushes back, hoping to feel the outline of his Alpha’s cock.

 

The reaction is immediate, head being yanked back brutally, which only made Draco harder. A sob breaks free at the rough slap that lands on his left cheek, vicious strikes that wouldn’t let up. Causing his cock to bob and drip steadily. Heavy breaths were felt over the nape of his neck, the heat radiating off Alpha making him delirious with lust. 

 

“ _ Obey _ ,” Alpha hissed quietly, those abusive hands pushing him back down, before moving to explore the crack of his pert arse, pressing against the fluttering hole with his thumb, a low groan escaping at how easily it gave way to pressure. Soon, he was down to the knuckle, and Draco was bucking against him with a loud wail, unable to stem his needy sounds.

 

His insides seemed to pulse with every slight thrust, causing the Omega to helplessly rut against the sheets. Alpha could easily see the way his pucker fluttered around his finger, slick dripping around the edges of his sudden penetration. Cock throbbing and pale lip being abused by his teeth, Draco was helplessly close and unsated.

 

Suddenly, that finger is withdrawn, while both hands move to grip his hips in a bruising hold. They both knew that was barely enough to take Harry’s length, and definitely not the width, but it was all the Alpha cared enough to prepare Draco with. “I’m going to take you now,” the man rumbled thickly through the knot in his throat. One made of lust and reckless desire. He moved to plaster his body against Draco’s quivering frame, further pushing him against the mattress. “I’m going to take you like this, and you’ll  _ like _ it, you’ll scream for it. Is that clear?” It was said in husked tones, admiring the hitches in his Omega’s breathes, and limp body.

 

An affirmative sob escaped Draco’s throat, trembles growing harder as a large head rubbed against his wet entrance. Head pressed against the pillow, smothering him, while the rest of his body is hot and unsteady, slick with sweat and precum. He was  _ ready  _ and  _ needy,  _ the further teasing was only heightening the urge to scream in helplessness.

 

He was unprepared for the sudden snap of his Alpha’s hips then, too busy pondering to acknowledge the further push. All at once though, Harry had his cock buried in Draco’s tight heat, splitting him open thoughtlessly, teeth bared in satisfaction. All the while Draco was a mess beneath him, continuing to hump the messy sheets, keening through the insistent push and drag of Alpha’s throbbing cock. The man could hear Draco blabbering a breathy ‘ _ YesYesYes _ ’, through the muffled groans, causing him to further rut into Draco’s dripping hole. It was undoubtedly painful, but he kept stuttering and choking throughout in pure hunger, hips pushing back against Harry’s length, taking him balls deep,  _ again and again. _

 

“ _ Mine _ ,” he snarled out, pulling back just to sink back in, forcing him down into the bed once more before hands move to pull Draco’s arse cheeks apart. The Alpha shamelessly indulged in the sight of his large dick fucking into the Omega, it made his cock seem grotesque against the tight, yielding entrance. Draco’s submission was a high for him, every strangled noise sending a jolt through his body, the sight of his full-body flush almost making the Alpha release inside of him. “ _ All mine _ ,” Harry panted out shakily, thrusts taking up a hard, vicious rhythm, a quick slide that caused him to rub against the Omega’s prostate with every pound and slam of his hips.

 

Draco’s bruised lips part in a silent cry, hands unable to do anything but dig into the sheets weakly, still pinned, being used in the most defiling manner. His resolve was weakened by the hot breaths brushing over his bitten and marked neck, relishing in his Alpha’s pleased groans, his own cock being ignored in favor of Harry’s cock being serviced. Everything was sloppy and clammy, the slick still coming in pulsing waves, the sheets beneath them undoubtedly ruined. The Omega’s hole continued to make lewd noises in time with Harry’s thrusts. It was all too hard and fast, and soon Draco was unable to hold himself back from letting loose a frantic sob, the feeling of thick intoxication taking him over, causing the Omega to soon come with no touch to his cock at all. He was overwhelmed, unable to beg his Alpha to stop, twisting and thrashing beneath Harry’s lustful body. Fire pooled in his abdomen, something growing tight within him, cum bursting beneath his wet body, smearing across his flat stomach. 

 

A howl escaped his hushed by soaked covers, while the aftershocks made him tighten his grip on the only stable thing beneath him. Draco’s prostate was still being tortured with every snap of his hips, Harry still hadn’t let up in the slightest, letting out a sinful laugh close to his ear, tongue flicking out to rasp over the shell of his ear like a serpent. “You came, didn’t you? Dirty bitch.” The husky tones made the Omega harden again as if the heat wasn't helping enough. “I’m not even halfway done.”

 

The Alpha straightened up, pulling his Omega with him, so that Draco was practically sitting in his lap, almost coming at the reckless manhandling. In this position though, he was able to fully enjoy the sensations, and focus on every caress or wanton grasp. Their bodies quaked and burned, pants escaping their lungs. Harry biting back moans and Draco crying out at the twist of his pink nipples, his rosy cock jutting from a pale bed of curls. Harry’s hips lurched upward in languid, hot motions that left his Omega a blubbering mass above him. He’d come again soon no doubt, his heat always managed to pull many orgasms from him before he was unable to continue.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” The Alpha purred, trailing hard nips that were aimed to draw blood down the length of his pale neck, and licks that left burning trails of need in their wake across his shoulders. “You like how useless you are to me, how much of a worthless fuck you are.” 

 

Those words were so degrading, so  _ rude _ , and yet all they did was make Draco want him more. Want him harder and deep. “ _ Yes _ ,” he sputtered out, thighs straining and burning. His hips were grasped in one hand, pulling him up and down forcibly, the other one still pulling at his bruised nipples. 

 

The Alpha was beginning to tire, and soon he’d come inside of the other, all in hopes of fertilizing Draco for the Organization. Which was becoming a very enjoyable prospect as the torn insides tightened around him to point of pain. “You’re just gagging for it love, maybe I’ll let you taste my cock after this. Covered in your filthy juices and -  _ Merlin _ \- tight arse.” Harry licked his lips dangerously, they were still covered with blood and craving Draco’s flesh beneath them.

 

Said Omega was still being forced to ride him at a sharp pace, his prostate having been massaged and jabbed at this entire time. It was now just painful, the overstimulation causing the sobs to bubble up again. He needed his Alpha to come hard within his arse, and fill his insides with fertile cum. The thought caused his hips to stutter, before continuing, eager to feel his cock explode within that needy hole. His Omegan instincts driving all of these actions forward.

 

“Come on, take just how I know you like it,” Draco resisted the urge to shake his head and plead his Alpha to hurry up, dick still red and standing at mast before him. He could  _ feel _ the subtle pulse of Harry’s cock within him, just waiting to blow.

 

And he was, seduced by the drag of slick insides around him, massaging that hard length to the point of orgasm. Draco’s head rolled back in fatigue, resting on Harry’s shoulders, mouth open, pants coming out in frantic breaths, sighing in temporary relief as his nipples are released, now flaring in irritation and purple with finger imprinted bruises. Everything about their union was rough and animalistic, pure instinct bringing them together to satisfy the mutual needs their natures demanded.

 

Harry continued to roll his hips in an obscene, indecent manner knowing just how much it affected Draco. The hand that released Draco’s nipples now grabbing porcelain strands, further yanking his head backward, causing his neck to strain painfully, the Omega’s thigh muscles aching and flaring up as his pace quickened in desperation, mewling faintly as a rough growl could be heard in his ears. This was the perfect position to watch his length disappear in and out of the Omega’s body, and how easily he sank deep inside. “Say you’re mine.” The Alpha snapped out, so close and yet unable to reach that tipping point.

 

“I’m yours, all yours,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ .” A sniffle, teeth biting the heel of his hand, unable to relax despite the repetitive throb of his Alpha’s cock, teasing his insides. The mocking laugh only furthered the previous shame Draco felt, and made him wish the days in which  _ he _ was laughing at Harry, not forced nor expected to call the man Alpha, or surrender to his savage advances. 

 

“Take it-  _ Take it _ ,” the Alpha roared out, gripping the Omega’s hip to the point of deep pain being felt at the site of his ministrations. His head tilted, ravenous teeth aiming for the side of the Draco’s neck that wasn’t currently resting upon his shoulder. Deep and bloody, promising to scar with a slight shake of head, a scream that finally wasn’t silent managing to escape the Omega, even as his Alpha’s orgasm is reached, cock buried to the hilt within Draco, cum painting his insides in an impure manner, not made from love nor adoration, but immodest want. Their bodies still quivered with the high, despite Draco’s own dick still bobbing and red with need. This time Harry didn’t knot, but there was plenty of other times and rounds for that.

 

Typically being bonded alone would help Draco reach his own end with the Alpha, but lack of simulation to his cock was a sad prevention to such a thing. 

 

Harry sighed pleasantly, waiting a few minutes to let him come down, before he roughly pulled the limp and helpless Omega off his now soft length, pushing him away despite the whine that escaped Draco. His thighs were marked with slick, cum, and blood that was now dripping from his used hole. It caused an unintentional groan to leave Harry, loving the sight of his ownership over a past rival, regardless of how much Draco resented it.

 

A stuttering sob left said Omega, silver gaze gleaming with tears and the sense of hopelessness. The answering swat to his already burning arse and growl of satisfaction from Harry only drove home that. Everything cramped with irritation, twinges affirming the belief that there was surely some blood drawn along his neck. It made him feel even cheaper that he was still hard and wanting, craving the erotic abuse that came from Harry’s grasp.

 

“Poor Hedwig,” The Alpha cooed with falsely sweet tones, examining his wrecked form with pride. Thrown at the edge of the bed, the Omega’s discarded panties could be seen, dirty with precum and slick. It was a sight that only served to make Harry want Draco beneath his body again, only this time, his screams  _ would _ be heard. “You didn’t come did you?”

 

The Omega didn’t respond, back to being resentful and rebellious to their set structure. It made Harry scowl and let out a thinly veiled rumble of displeasure - always so Gryffindorish in his ability to conceal inner emotions.

 

“No matter, we have six more days to tend to your heat, conceive a pup, and break you of such foul habits.” Soon - before Draco had time to register the primal instincts - he’s once again pinned beneath his Alpha’s relentless body, his erection once again spurred on by the wanton scent coming off the Omega in waves. It was a signal of fertility and need for an Alpha’s knot. It would be so cruel to reject!

 

“ _ Which I shall enjoy immensely _ .”


End file.
